


When Eyes Are Closed

by MayaShea



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaShea/pseuds/MayaShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia finds herself haunted by detailed nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Eyes Are Closed

Some nights, she was fine. But other nights...other nights were tough. Sometimes she woke up and her heart was beating so fast she feared it would burst right out of her chest. There were instances where she had experienced hallucinations; waking to find she was laying in a puddle of blood, demons clawing at the foot of her bed, and, the most frequent of all, drowning. It took too much energy to try and snap back into her senses when she slipped into a fit. It was always too real. The only thing that managed to stop it was simply waiting it out, and attempting to calm herself down once it was all over. 

Despite this, though, she hadn't made a fuss about it. It was best not to have anyone worrying about her after all that had happened, she figured. Besides, once everything went back to normal, she was alright. It was like a curse, in some ways; a wolf that only emerged when the stars came out. Come daylight, and nobody even suspected the terrors she experienced while they were asleep, and she preferred it to stay that way, and it did.

That was, until, tonight. 

Eddie had invited her over to his residence multiple times, but she had always refused, for fear of what she knew could happen when the lights went out. It was a nice place, though, and she had always wanted to visit it. It seemed only fitting that the residents of the land would build him such a magnificant shelter after what he had done for them. 

_No, Ophelia. You won't go over there because you know about the nightmares. Nobody else can know about them. It's your secret._

Even if it did have some very spectacular decor.

_People are still scared of you. What would they think if they knew about the visions?_

What harm could it do, really? It would just be for a bit, and then she could return to whatever she was doing previously. He just wanted to show her around. She was dating him, for pete's sake.

_It's a bad idea._

But she couldn't help herself. She shut off her inner monologue and finally accepted his offer, and boy, was she glad she did. It was like a castle, in an over-the-top metal sort of way. He was practically treated like a king, getting a place of his own like this, though she had never doubted that people thought of him that way. She thought of him like that, too. He had a crown on his head that only he couldn't see, but for her it shone brighter than the moon. 

It felt good to spend some time alone with the guy, after the whole black tears incident. He gave her an in-depth tour of all the various rooms and halls and everything in-between, and before she knew it, she had spent nearly the entire day with him. She would have stopped herself from having fun and forced herself to return home before anything could happen, but she was caught up in all of it. In the decor, and his room, and his bed, and, oh, man, his smile. The way he placed his hand behind her neck when they kissed, and the way he removed her shirt, slowly, and carefully. It was like magic, and she couldn't snap out of it. She fell under his spell again, and then it was over, and she lay in his bed tired, and shut her eyes. 

It was a little over two hours later, deep into the night, when the hallucinations started.

At first, she thought she had just woken up. She sat up, looked to her side, saw who she was laying next to, flushed a bright shade of red, and got up to gather her things and leave. Suddenly, though, she couldn't move. Her feet felt stuck to the floor, and as hard as she tried to free herself, it only stuck worse. That was when she realized what was going on. She could feel her heart beating fast in her still-sleeping body. She grew hot, and anxious, and her breath became shorter and shorter. 

The natural light provided by the bright stars beaming through the window shut off all at once, and soon she was enveloped in darkness. Her panic increased as she heard the familiar sound of water rising outside of the door.  _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream._

Soon the door was collapsing, and the water came rushing in, black as night, rising higher and higher until it reached her chin. She held back fear for as long as she could before the natural instinct came over her. She struggled, gasping for breath as she slowly drowned in the toxic liquid. It never ceased to amaze her how  _real_ it all felt. Her lungs gave out, and she couldn't hold her breath any longer, and she had no choice but to let it take her down. She screamed and screamed, but nobody was there. Nobody could hear here.

And then she was really awake, screaming, and crying, and it was done. It felt like hours, but it was done. She was awake.

"Hey, hey, Ophelia!"

Between her tears and heavy breathing, she glanced over to her side, almost forgetting completely whose bed she was in. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Eddie, I'm so sorry-" She chanted, her voice cracked and exhausted, but he didn't seem to care. He quickly sat up and scooted over to her, brushing her hair back and attempting to wipe away some of her tears.

"Are you okay? What happend? Hey, don't cry, don't-"

"I have these nightmares-" She stopped, practically hyperventilating. "-They're so real. I'm there, I'm really there, and I'm...I'm underwater, I'm drowning, I'm-"

"Shhh. You're not drowning. You're here, you're safe, okay?" 

She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself. "But I was drowning." She said, softly, most to herself. "You have no idea what that sea is like, Eddie, it's so dark, and cold..."

"It's over with now, Ophs." He replied, as she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's never gonna bother you again."

Ophelia nodded slowly, leaning into the other. "I wish it would stop happening."

"It'll stop, I promise. Get some shut-eye. I'll wake you up if something happens."

"Yeah."

Her eyes closed once more, but her anxiety ceased to bother her, for now, at least. As long as she was here, in his arms, nothing could really get her. 

"It will stop soon." She mumbled, quietly.

It was the first time in months she slept through the night.

She decided she could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and i feel dumb for posting it LOL  
> i was inspired by a post on imagineyourotp.tumblr.com  
> so uh  
> yeah  
> its the middle of the night dont look at me


End file.
